The New Project
by Pups3942
Summary: It started out as a new project. Castiel explores Dean's subtle not so subtle kink. Warning Tags: Destiel Humor, Fluff, Smut, Exhibitionism


This was sort of a new project. Had he known that Dean loved this, he would have done it much sooner and so much more often. And Dean wanted it so much.

It first started at the sheriff's station during a case the day before. Dean was getting restless over what they call a "milk run". In crisp neat suits and straightened ties, Sam and Dean looked poshed-up. Except that Dean's hands weren't where they were supposed to be.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Cas whispered sharply when he felt Dean's hand ghost over the front of his trousers one time too many. Dean merely raised an eyebrow in question. And then it happened again. Dean was definitely doing this on purpose. Heat pooled into Cas's cheek as he turned towards Dean to give a confused look.

The fingers on his trousers were playing with the zipper flicking it around. Dean's hands were always warm. Cas tried not to think too much about where specifically he wanted Dean's hands to be. It wasn't helping his situation as he felt more heat pooling in his crotch. When those fingers latched on to the zipper and began to pull it open in a treacherously slow motion, Cas left out a warning huff for Dean to stop. Not that Cas didn't like it of course, but they were in public! And the front desk of the sheriff's station was in plain sight for anyone in the station. The hand left his trousers with a teasing tug on the zipper; and this time, Cas didn't miss the smirk on Dean's face.

The second time it happened, was on the way out of the mortuary in the hospital. Cas knew Dean never fancied the hospital. It stank too much of disinfectant, and there were too many sick people. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sam ducked in and hit the button to the first floor. Dean boarded the elevator too; instantly positioning himself in the opposite corner where Sam stood. His back was pressed against the back corner of the metal compartment and glanced down at his feet as if he was suddenly interested in something there. Why was Dean acting so strangely now when he was totally fine moments before?

"Cas?" Sam called out, "you coming in or what?"

"Yes, of course." Cas shook his head lightly as he entered the elevator. Dean can sometimes be very confusing. He stood next to Dean at the back as he watched Sam hit the 'close' button. It wasn't long before the quiet rumble of the elevator could be heard and the compartment began to glide downwards. That's when he felt it. Dean's arm slid around his waist and hoisted him forward so that he was standing in front of the older Winchester. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and turned around when Dean pulled his back towards Dean's front. More specifically, Dean pulled Cas's ass to his crotch.

Cas took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden gesture and he felt Dean's warm breath tickle his ears. The elevator had just passed the fourth floor when Dean began to grind into Cas. Cas had to reach both hands to either side of Dean to grasp the bar that ran along the wall behind him to for leverage. Cas was afraid to turn around to look at Dean. He had his eyes locked on Sam, terrified that he might turn around and catch them red-handed at any moment.

He could hear hushed breath escaping Dean's mouth and the strong hands held him closer. Cas uncontrollably pushed back onto Dean's pelvis for more of the glorious friction. When Dean gave a single hard thrust into Cas's ass, Cas had almost lost his footing to the pleasure and caught himself right before bumping into Sam. This caused the compartment to jostle and the younger Winchester blinked and looked up at that exact moment the doors opened at the second level.

Two other hospital staff entered before the doors closed once more. Luckily for the distraction, Sam remained completely oblivious to the dirty grinding that had just taken place beside him. Cas could barely breathe with all the blood gushing about in his head after that close encounter of being caught. Dean, on the other hand, didn't seemed too fazed by what could have happened. He even gave Cas a small slap to the butt seconds before exiting the elevator, leaving a flustered Cas to follow behind.

It was past lunchtime when Sam and Dean were hungry enough to look for food. As they had little leads on the case, Sam decided that they should be looking for more information on the computer as they snack. Cas didn't have to eat, but he still enjoyed spending time with his favourite human. They found an open table at the corner of the diner. Dean gestured for Cas to slide into the booth first, as Sam sat on the opposite side. Dean slid in closely next to him. Their thighs were touching and Cas could feel the slightest movement Dean made.

This was just a tad little too close.

Dean had his eyes and one hand glued to the menu, while his other hand snaked underneath the table to hold Cas's. He, for one, loved to hold Dean's hands. He thought it was sweet. Cas returned the gesture by intertwining his fingers with Dean's and they stayed like this for a nice while.

The food arrived quickly upon order and faster than lightning, Sam and Dean were digging into their food. Cas had no idea why, but everytime he watched Dean devour his greasely burger, there was contempt brewing in the pit of his stomach. Was this what people meant by having a thing for watching their loved one eat?

Dean made all sorts of noises as he slurped the juice from the patty and chewed on the fries and saying "This is so good." for the umpteenth time.

Sam looked away from his computer to glare at his brother in disgust. "Can't you be more civilised? You look like a dog munching his way into a hell hole."

"Shut up Sammy. This is life." Dean retorted. "How was your plate of leaves and dirt-plant?"

"It is a salad."

"I don't know how you could eat that shit. Especially when this baby exists." Dean said, taking another mouthful of the grilled chicken burger, his eyes mid closed in bliss. Yes, watching Dean unravel into bliss by a grease-filled, juicy burger was satisfying to watch in Cas's opinion. Besides the Impala and himself followed by Sam, Cas knew that Dean had loved nothing else other than those delicious grills.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen. This was it, the third time. Dean, with his grease painted hand, snaked underneath the table and hovered over Cas's crotch only for a slight moment before grabbing his junk completely. This action caused Cas to jolt up straight, knocking into the table in the process.

Sam shot both of them a suspicious glare. "Cas, are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Cas stammered, hoping that Sam would just turn his attention back to his computer.

"Yea Cas, are you sure you're fine? You look slightly flustered." Dean commented while snatching another fry to munch on.

Cas felt the hand on his pelvis give another tight squeeze. Dean was doing this on purpose! Cas swallowed and nodded, "Yes Dean. I'm fine."

Sam eyed them both suspiciously before turning back to his computer. Dean had pulled open his zipper and slipped his hand inside. With little effort, the hand had found skin. Cas's body remained tense. Dean's hand... Was in his pants! But he couldn't smack it away like he wanted to, they were in a diner damn it! Anyone could turn around and see what they were doing.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Cas whispered harshly. He was beginning to move his arm but a small squeeze on him made him go still.

Dean continued to smirk. "Enjoying my desserts."

Cas's cheeks began to flush as he squirmed in his seat to find a comfortable position. But the more he moved, the harder it was to get comfortable. "You are going to leave a stain with those grease." Cas whispered harshly.

"That's nothing you can't solve, can you angel?" Dean whispered back. "I'm working on a stickier mess."

Cas turned his face towards the top of their table, his blush becoming more evident. Oh Chuck, Dean couldn't have picked out a worse timing to get laid. It didn't help that everytime he turned to look at the assbutt who had a hold on him, Dean would just lick at his lips. He could feel Dean's fingers dance along his shaft, tease at his tip. With Dean's hand in there and for other reasons, Cas's pants were becoming tight.

Cas had to improvise over a small noise that escape his mouth, pretending to cough. No one, not even Sam, turned around, proving it effective. The thoughts in Cas's head were jumbled and unclear. Part of him wanted Dean to never stop, part of him wanted to scream and push Dean away.

Cas brought both his hands up into a cross on the table and tilted his head downwards to look at them. His face was scrunched up in concentration in this situation. Dean let out a hum of amusement, watching as Cas's ears even began to flush.

"Getting kind of tight in there..." He leaned over, whispering into Cas's ear. He teasingly licked at the angel's lobe, producing a shiver from Cas.

"I swear Dean..." He whispered harshly back, his voice faltering as Dean experimentally stroked his shaft. He bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing another noise.

Cas face was already so hot in embarrassment and the sensation of Dean's touch, a bead of sweat began to slide down his cheek. He clenched his jaw painfully tight, his eyes closing for a moment as he desperately tried to think of something other than Dean's finger finding his way to his slit! Oh Chuck!

His fingers clenched around his arms tightly and could do nothing to stop the sound that left his lips. Sam looked away from his laptop. "Cas? You sure you're ok? You look terrible."

Cas couldn't even look at Sam.

"Ok guys, you both have been acting pretty weird for a while." Sam said to his brother and Cas. "Are both of you going to look at each other even?" Seeing that both the angel and Dean made no attempt to look at each other, Sam sighed. "This better not be one of those meaningless silent fights between you two lovebirds."

How very wrong was Sam. But Cas couldn't tell him that. He felt Dean's hand leave him, and shifted in his seat. Then both Winchesters stood up to leave. "Cas? We said we're leaving." Sam called, behind him, Dean wore a wide smirk.

"Oh yes. Of course." Cas replied as he stumbled to get out of the seat and pulled up his zipper.

It was late into the night and Dean was in the shower. Sam was asleep on the couch on the other side of the motel room. Which left Cas free to pace around with his thoughts to himself. Dean can be a tease most of the times but those moments were only kept to themselves in the confines of their bedroom.

Cas heard a click behind him and a heavy scent of shampoo wafted into the room. Maybe he should ask Dean. Too immersed in his thoughts, he failed to notice Dean's approach until the man's strong arms embraced him. Cas initial shock wore off as he leaned into his lover's arms.

"What had you in deep thoughts?" Dean asked.

Right, the question. Cas lightly pushed Dean's still damp arms away from him so he could turn around to face the man. Dean was only clad his his dark blue boxer shorts, Cas noted; it had always been his favourite sleepwear.

"You." Cas said.

Dean was smirking when he closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a gentle but firm collision, making the angel's eyes flutter briefly shut. Mm... The taste of Dean could never be dull. Cas would never get used to the sensation every time. Just as Dean began to tug at his trenchcoat, Cas found his voice to ask the question he had been meaning to get an answer to.

"Dean," he breathed, tilting his head to look directly into those green orbs. "What happened to you during the past 48 hours?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked.

Was this a trick? Or does Dean really have no clue? Again said, his human can be very confusing sometimes. "Well. There was a lot of groping from you. In public may I add." Cas explained. "You have never done that. Why did you it? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Hold your horses, Angel." Dean said as he grabbed Cas's shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"Don't you remember?" Cas asked. If Dean wanted Cas to believe he was confused, he'd done it. Dean scrunched up his face as if in thoughts. Cas let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "At the police station. In the hospital elevator. And especially in the diner this afternoon!" Cas reminded. Now, those words brought out a reaction.

Dean lean forward till his breath tickled Cas's ear, "Did you enjoy them?". Those words went straight to Cas's groin as he involuntarily shivered. "Tell me that you did Cas." Dean whispered as he closed up the gap between them, sliding the coat down Castiel's arm with slow seduction.

"Y-yes Dean."

"Did you feel more exhilarated? All your dirty little secrets exposed for everyone to see." The coat slipped from the angel's arms, gathering into a heap on the floor with a quiet thud. Dean's hands instantly tackled Cas's clothes. Dean started removing the buttons one by one, but he got impatient and tugged the rest off as he desperately tried to get to Cas's skin. "Baby, you wear too many layers." Dean said between suckles on the angel's exposed neck.

But the angel wasn't done with his questions. "Dean... D-Does it thrill you as much as it does to me when you perform those inappropriate acts on me in public?" Dean only hummed in response as his hands roamed around his angel.

Those hands. Cas loved those huge, rough hands that were only so gentle when it comes to handling the angel. It seemed too long since Dean held him closely like this. Four days. That was way too- Wait. This has to be it! Dean does get off on the thrill of being caught. Cas remembered how Dean unfolded into a wriggly mess too quickly as he pounded into the angel when Sam walked in on them by accident. The poor younger Winchester couldn't bleach his eyes for days.

If this was what Dean wanted, this will be what Dean gets.

The other jacket slid from Cas's arms to join the coat on the floor. Dean's eyes were filles with lust and their tackled against each other once more. Cas moaned into the kiss as he let Dean's tongue explore his mouth. Cas eyed the room before moving towards the windows, leading the intoxicated Dean with him.

They were on the third floor, not too high from the streets below. With the windows full sized and their room brightly lit, should a passerby glance up at the right moment, they would be able to see into the room with no trouble at all.

Cas flipped Dean around to press him onto the windows as he ground into his ass. Dean hitched a breath as his body touched the cool glass and let out a breathy moan as he pushed his hips back to meet Cas's pelvis. "This was what you wanted, wasn't it Dean?" Cas slid his hand up Dean's taut chest and took a nipple between his fingers, twisting and pulling, his bulge growing larger with every noise his human made. Dean was so much more vocal whenever Cas took charge, and does Cas love it when Dean moans for him.

The older Winchester squirmed, moaning and panting quietly as the angel played with his nipples. "D-Damn it, C-Cas!"

Cas smirked at Dean's outburst and went back to sucking at his neck, his hand travelling back down and slipping inside Dean's boxers, gripping roughly and giving Dean's shaft a long, firm stroke. "Moan for me Dean." He mumbled into Dean's neck, to which Dean complied with a deep, throaty moan; his hips bucking up into Cas's hand.

"Do so any louder, and Sam will hear you." Cas warned as he briefly pulled his hand out to pull Dean's boxers down far enough so everything was in plain sight. And my, what a sight it was to behold. Cas leaned onto Dean, pushing his human onto the glass. Dean's shaft was already streaking the glass with precome. "F-fuck. Cas... I'm so hot." He murmured, breath fogging up the glass slightly.

"Indeed. Look at those people below Dean." Cas whispered into Dean's ear as he inserted a lubed finger up the Winchester's ass.

"Where did you get the lube?" Dean mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Look at that lovely audience." Cas interrupted. "They look awfully bored. Why don't we put up a show?"

Dean groaned in reply as he felt another finger enter him had begun scissoring him nice and wide. "I want to show them the pretty faces you make when you come." Cas said, squeezing their still intertwined fingers as he began to pump faster, adding yet another finger as he stretched and prepared Dean.

"F-fuck..." Dean's eyes were half lidded with pleasure, whining as he bucked his back into Cas's fingers and then forward into his hand, unsure of which direction to move into. Dean let out a whimper when Cas's hands left him totally. The sound of zips being pulled was heard and Dean felt hot flesh align up against his hole.

"Cas!" Dean groaned as he pushed his ass into the angel's pelvis. "Give it to me, damn it!" Castiel complied, pushing himself all the way to the hilt, grunting as he did so. His hands quickly got back into business, pumping Dean's cock with more speed than it should be comfortable before releasing his grip. Leaving Dean humping the cool air in expectancy of more friction to come.

"L-look Dean," Cas grunted as he thrusted into his human. "E-everyone's w-watching!" True enough, the constant noise from ramming into the window must have attracted the onlookers because some of them were glancing upwards to look for the source of noise.

"I want to see you paint that window with your come, Dean." Castiel whispered as he thrusted into Dean's hot ass. "Show every one the face that you make when you come."

"Nngh! F-fuck, b-baby, too soon." Dean panted, moaning loudly. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he closed his eyes, shuddering and rolling his hips back. He put his palms on the glass, eagerly pushing back against Cas's cock. Cas had both hands tightly gripped on Dean's hips that were to bruise for days to come.

"D-don't keep your audiences waiting, Dean." He moaned, his breath ghosting over Dean's neck before he took the flesh between his lips and suckled hard. Damn, Dean always tastes so good, Cas couldn't keep his mouth off him.

Dean moaned loudly as he bucked onto to Cas, crying out sharply as he came, ribbons of cum splattering on the glass. Cas continued thrusting until he came deep inside, his hips twitching with the final spasms of the powerful orgasm. His and Dean's gasp for air were the only sounds they could hear over the blood gushing in their heads.

"D-damn it Cas, baby, when did you learn to move like that?" Dean grunted and stood up straight, legs wobbly. Cas felt his heart swell up with pride to see more people gathered on the street below and looking around them, he smirked "From you."

"Hey uh, those people down there." Dean said as he combed his hand through his hair. "They can't really see us, can they?"

"Oh yes Dean, they can." Cas replied tactfully. Blood drained from Dean's flushed face as he glanced towards the windows and Cas. Seeing Dean flustered made Cas chuckle. "I've used my grace to block out all visuals from them. We can see them, but they can see not even a streak of light from this room."

Dean left out a hearty sigh of relief when he heard Cas say that. "Uh, Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Did you zap Sammy out of here or something? You can bring him back now..." Dean said as he scanned the room, unsuccessfully locating his brother.

Cas turned around. "I didn't. I left Sam was sleeping on the couch as he was." Cas walked towards the couch and picked up Dean's phone on the coffee table. "I think you've got a message." He said as he tossed the phone towards Dean.

"Crap." Dean cursed before tossing his phone into the heap of clothing on the floor and walked over to the angel. "Looks like we've got the whole room to ourselves tonight." Cas leaned forward for a kiss. "Sammy's gonna be so pissed when morning comes."

 _Screw you guys, I'm sleeping in the room next door. You'll paying for both rooms tomorrow morning._

 _ **A/N: This is my very first Destiel fic, please be slightly lenient to me. With that said, keep waggin'**_


End file.
